


Do You Even Know How to Load a Dishwasher

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Short Stories and Prompt Prompts [34]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 06:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Prompt Do you even know how to load a dishwasherCharacter: ThorWarning: N/A





	Do You Even Know How to Load a Dishwasher

You move to grab to empty plates from the table, after a group meal you find yourself in a rather good mood. A hand stops you, taking the plates from you with ease, “Sit, Y/N, you provided this feast and I shall clean!” 

“Thor, do you even know how to load a dishwasher?” You watch him collect the plates unsure as to whether this is one of those times where he’s going to break all the crockery in the base again.

“The spider boy showed me, I am perfectly capable of putting plates into the plate machine.” You look over at Peter who looks just as worried as you and you find yourself less than confident that Thor knows what he’s doing. You have a funny feeling that lesson didn’t go so well…it might be the reason all your mugs seem to be missing as well…

“Uhhh…” You look around at the others hoping that someone will stop him from doing this because buying new crockery was a hassle especially when everyone wanted different styles. Everyone avoided your eye. “How about I just…watch?”

“Sit. I am perfectly capable of using the washing dish machine.” You know he’s smart, very smart, but human tech is still something he’s clumsy with and you reluctantly sit down, hoping that you won’t hear a smashing sound. 


End file.
